


The Shopkeeper who accidentally befriended the King

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod Antfrost, Demigod Badboyhalo, Demigod Skeppy, Gen, King BadBoyHalo, Knight Antfrost, Knight Awesamdude, The Badlands (DreamSMP), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: It wasn’t Skeppy’s fault that he hadn’t noticed that his new best friend was the King of the country he lived in.Skeppys backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Demigods [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Shopkeeper who accidentally befriended the King

It wasn’t Skeppy’s fault that he hadn’t noticed that his new best friend was the King of the country he lived in. Really he would blame Bad if anything, for not telling him. He didn’t know the King was called Badboyhalo, what Queen called their son BadBoyHalo? He thought Bad had been an orphan as himself who had picked the name himself. 

So yeah, Skeppy wasn’t too happy about not having known that little detail for the past two months of knowing each other, he was happy that he hadn’t decided to talk shit about the king, as he knew some of the people who walked into his shop back home would sometimes do. 

The King wasn’t as bad as people painted him up to be, he was kind hearted and brave. He had seen Bad throw himself into fights to save his own people, and he had seen him force tired soldiers to bed, as well as making sure that everyone was fed. 

Skeppy couldn’t really believe that it was the same man that people claimed was a complete and utter idiot who only thought about himself and his castle. Why would the king even be on the battlefield if he didn’t care about his people?

Bad wasn’t even the one who had told Skeppy that he was the king, it was actually Ant who had told him. Ant who was always by Bad’s side protecting him. Skeppy had thought the two were good friends, not that Ant’s literal job was to protect Bad against all odds. 

“So when were you gonna tell me you are the King?” Skeppy asked Bad that evening as the enemies retreated for the night. Bad looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

“You mean you didn’t know?” Bad asked, surprise and confusion were written all over him. 

“What do you mean I didn’t know? Of course I didn't, you never told me!” he replied, confused as to how Bad would think that Skeppy would even know in the first place.

“I have the same name as the king, which isn’t a common name might I add. I have two body guards who wear the royal emblem and call me ‘your majesty’. Did you seriously not know?” Bad asked, and Skeppy thought back about the second part, because he had never known the king's name until now. 

“No I didn’t” he then replied, still shocked that he had befriended the king without knowing it. He would be called a gold digger when he got back home again when the war ended.

“You muffinhead” Bad elbowed him “I didn’t hide it, I just thought you knew” he then added, and Skeppy let out a sound that could’ve been a laugh. 

“Yeah, you didn’t know Skeppy?” Sam said as he sat down beside Bad, Ant had gone to check up on the rest of the camp. “I literally told you I had to protect the king when you asked why I had thrown myself in front of Bad last month” he then added, and Skeppy blinked at him, trying to remember if he had actually said that.

“Maybe I am oblivious” Skeppy then said, and Bad laughed, throwing an arm around him before handing him some rabbit stew. 

“You sure are” Sam said, before Bad had the chance to. 

So maybe it was a little bit of Skeppy’s fault that he hadn’t known that Bad was the King, but at the end of the day it didn’t really matter, because Bad really was his best friend, and he wouldn’t trade him for the world. 


End file.
